1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coupling structures and methods and refers more specifically to a method of and structure for securing a coupling member to a tool holder. The structure includes conical means for expanding one end of a coupling member in a recess in a tool holder. The method of securing the coupling member to the tool holder comprises drawing one end of the coupling member into a recess in the tool holder and then expanding the one end of the coupling member in the recess in the tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior coupling structures and methods wherein separate tool bit holders, for example, including coupling members have been used between tool bits and tool holders, such tool bit holders have necessarily been positioned with respect to the tool holders and the cutting force applied so that the cutting force has not tended to remove the tool bit holders from the tool holder. In such past coupling structures and methods, the cutting force has necessarily tended to secure the tool bit holders to the tool holder since no special precautions have been taken in prior structures and methods to insure that the tool bit holders remain in an exact position the tool holders if the cutting force is applied so as to tend to remove the tool bit holders from the tool holders.